


Кошмары сбываются

by fioretta



Category: Radiant (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Этот раунд за Сетом — он покидает её жизнь победителем.





	Кошмары сбываются

Сет уходит не только из дома Мели, он уходит из города, из их с Доком жизни, а Мели всё ещё глупо, точно по инерции, ждёт, что он вернётся, сядет рядом, как раньше, за столом в кофейне или в её комнате, и скажет хоть что-нибудь (подойдёт даже одна-единственная фраза — _хотя бы на прощание_ ). Это её дурная привычка: ждать того, кто пропадает на безвременные сроки, считать другом того, кто хотел быть записанным в контактах как приходящий и уходящий знакомый.   
  
Мели не верит до конца, не может мысли собрать воедино — так, чтобы цельная картина была, чтобы расстилались ровными строчками, точно предложения в этой его дурацкой записке.   
  
Запоздало и лишь на миг распускается пассивная злоба ликорисами яркими-яркими, алыми, — такой яркой не была даже кровь на её руках — но всё, что умерщвляется, умерщвляется лишь внутри Мели: она чувствует, как обугливается её злость, потому что злиться надо не на Сета, а на себя.   
  
Она как будто теряет связь с реальностью, всё расплывается, словно под водой открыла Мели глаза; буквы теряют чёткие контуры, но даже затуманенный взгляд не складывает их в такое желанное «я вернусь на неделе, так что не скучайте, мы же друзья, хорошо?». Мели и так достаточно долго себя обманывала, пожалуй, хватит с неё.  
  
Невозможно разглядеть в безупречных чертах её лица разочарование. Невозможно. Так, по крайней мере, она себя уверяет; а делать это, когда Сета рядом нет, действительно проще: так дожди не накроют вечно улыбающуюся лучезарную девочку — не дотянутся, только не на расстоянии.   
  
Глаза щиплет, но плакать вовсе не хочется. Хочется кричать: совсем недолго, но громко, беспомощно, от досады. Этот... лист кажется ей лишним: лишним в руках, в комнате, в сложившейся ситуации. Эта записка точно прикреплённый к ней якорь: как вечное наказание «помни»; а Мели и так помнит всех и всё, но иногда ей совсем-совсем этого не хочется.   
  
Если бы у неё спросили, каково это, она бы ответила: как после встречи с немезидой. Нет ни страха, ни ярости, только полная потеря контроля над ощущением реальности и противное царапающее чувство, будто по венам снова течёт порок: с той лишь разницей, что в этот раз не проклятие, а осознание собственной никчёмности. Глупая, глупая, вечно доверяющая людям Мели, только вставшая на крыло. Однажды ей оборвут крылья — по тому, как цепко сковывает чувства досада и звонко разбиваются мысли, она понимает, что люди сделают это быстрее немезид в сто крат.  
  
Мели жмурится, считает до трёх и смотрит на свои ладони. Совсем недавно она держала Сета за плечо, держала за руку, держалась — и, если честно, была уверена в том, что даже если она отпустится, её поймают.   
  
Её не поймали.  
Её отпустили.  
  
Это похоже на самый первый её кошмар, вечно идущий по кругу, но даже тут нет ничего удивительного: если мечты сбываются, то кошмары тоже могут. От этих, к сожалению, не помогут ни травяной чай, ни физическая нагрузка. Всё, что может и должна сделать Мели, это просто двигаться дальше, — так, как делала это всегда.   
  
Волосы вдруг кажутся ей ужасно мешающими, и она пытается собрать их в хвост, нечитаемым взглядом вновь смотря на записку. Мели всё ещё не находит ни единой причины, чтобы винить в чём-то Сета, ведь она что-то там надумала себе сама, и всё же она чувствует полное сокрушение.  
  
Этот раунд за Сетом — он покидает её жизнь победителем.   
  
Воспоминания, точно не пойманный вовремя мячик, летят к земле, к ногам, обращаясь в _его_ следы. Мели думает, что прощаться вот так, не лично, может, и к лучшему: вряд ли бы у неё нашлись такие слова, которые не ранили бы её саму, вряд ли бы она посмотрела ему в глаза без ненужных, глупых слёз.   
  
В доме воцаряется тишина, — такая же, какая была до появления в её жизни Сета — и только Мистер Бобли тычется клювом в щёку Мели, пытаясь растормошить волшебницу.   
За окном, вдалеке, гремит главная площадь — наверняка очередной фестиваль.   
  
Мели выходит из комнаты, не закрывая дверь.  
  
Яркое солнце золотит чернильные буквы на сложенной вполовину бумаге.  
  
«Этот город слишком дорог для меня», — промолчал Сет.  
«В этом городе слишком одиноко», — заплакала Мели.


End file.
